Pursuit of Passion
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: Chap 2 UPDATE / Kyuhyun adalah seorang penerus mutlak klan vampire. Masa kehancuran ayahnya menuntut kyuhyun segera menemukan seorang pasangan. Sosok manis yang menggairahkan berhasil menarik perhatian kyuhyun. Kisahnya baru dimulai dari titik itu. Kelak, sosok manis nan menggairahkan itu akan diselimuti oleh aroma kepemilikannya. KyuMin/ Chap 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Pursuit of Passion**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Summary~**

Kyuhyun adalah seorang penerus mutlak klan vampire. Sang ayah yang merupakan seorang raja sekain dekat pada masa kehancurannya menuntut kyuhyun segera menemukan seorang pasangan guna melanjutkan masa kepemimpinan. Sosok manis yang menggairahkan berhasil menarik perhatian kyuhyun. Kisahnya baru dimulai dari titik itu. Kelak, sosok manis nan menggairahkan itu akan diselimuti oleh aroma kepemilikan kyuhyun. Segera dan pasti!

Sepasang bola mata menatap jengah ke arah sosok tegap yang tengah duduk dengan gagahnya di sebuah kursi dengan ukiran di setiap sisinya. Sesekali bola mata itu mengerjap bosan dan liar menatap ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya tampak menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas sebagai lambang dari protes yang tidak sempat keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Bola mata indah dengan warna kecoklatan itu akhirnya fokus menatap sosok yang masih setia duduk di depannya itu ketika sebuah teriakan tegas terdengar olehnya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan dengarkan ucapanku Cho!" hardik sosok tegas itu geram. Sedari tadi dia hanya membiarkan sikap bosan dan acuh tersebut, namun nyatanya dia tidak cukup sabar menghadapi bocah yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Cho itu hanya membuang nafas panjang sebagai respon. Dia sudah terlalu malas meladeni hal ini. Sudah terlalu sering pembicaraaan serupa ini terjadi dalam rentang waktu 20 tahun terakhir dan dia selalu muak.

"Kau tahu, meskipun abadi aku tetap akan mengalami yang namanya kehancuran. Tidak bisakah kau membuat hidupku tenang dan nyaman kali ini? Aku sudah terlalu pusing melihatmu bersikap seperti ini terus. Klan kita membutuhkan penerus dan sebagai sosok yang aku tunujuk langsung menjadi penerus utamaku, maka itu adalah tanggung jawabmu."

"Jika appa memintaku untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan pada klan ini, baiklah aku setuju. Tapi tolong jangan paksa aku untuk memiliki seorang inang untuk keturunan. Aku sangat malas untuk memilki sebuah ikatan appa."

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tetap akan menolak dijadikan sebagai penerus jika appa masih saja memaksaku untuk memilki seorang inang." dengan langkah acuh, pemuda dengan nama Kyuhyun itu pergi meninggalkan sang appa yang masih saja duduk di kursinya dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Aish! Anak kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu kepadaku." geramnya serata membanting gelas kuningan yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Oke, kesabarannya sudah cukup meluap saat ini.

Sosok bernama Kyuhyun tadi adalah salah seorang yang telah dianggap sebagai anak oleh sang raja vampire. Sosok tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut ikal kecoklatan itu memang tampak memiliki karisma pemimpin yang kuat. Masa lalu yang keras sudah cukup untuk menjadi modalnya menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi klannya. Sudah sejak lama pemimpin vampire itu telah mempersiapkan Kyuhyun menjadi penerusnya. Semenjak peristiwa perubahan Kyuhyun menjadi seorang vampire, sang pemimpin sudah yakin dan mantap bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang cocok untuk mengemban jabatan sebagai pemimpin.

"Aish! Kalau memang rencananya seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah berubah menjadi vampire saja. Oke, menjadi pemimpin memang tidak masalah asalkan appa juga tidak mengharuskanku memilih seseorang untuk menjadi inangku. Menjalin sebuah komitmen dan memilki sebuah ikatan itu sangat memuakkan." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melempar batu-batu kerikil ke tengah danau.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Yah, meskipun kegiatan bernafas saat ini memang sudah bukan lagi menjadi keharusannya, rasanya sekali-kali menarik nafas panjang juga cukup membuatnya sedikit tenang. Matanya menerawang jauh, tiba-tiba dia merindukan kempung halamannya. Korea Selatan. Negara itu sudah cukup lama dia tinggalkan. Saking lamanya, Kyuhyun seakan sudah tidak lagi ingat berapa lama jumlah tahun yang dia lewatkan di luar negara itu.

"Mungkin kembali ke sana adalah pilihan yang tepat." gumamnya pelan.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Sosok tegap itu kembali menggeram kesal. Sudah cukup rasanya kemarahannya dua hari yang lalu. Namun hari ini kemarahan yang sudah berusaha keras dia tahan itu kembali meluap. Hanya satu orang yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil membuatnya marah besar. Kyuhyun. Hanya dia.

"Kau pikir omonganku selama ini hanya omong kosong hah?!" hardiknya kesal. Pemimpin vampire itu sudah sangat-sangat marah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa jadi objek kemarahan hanya diam tertunduk. Terlalu segan untuk membantah omongan sang appa.

"Kau pikir dengan kembali ke negara asalmu, aku akan dengan serta merta melepas kewajibanmu sebagai penerus pimpinan klan ini hah?! Aku serius dengan ucapanku Cho! Meskipun kita abadi, tetap saja ada masa dimana kita akan berakhir. Buka karena kematian, namun karena kehancuran. Dan kau tahu, beribu abad sudah aku jalani selama ini. dan masa kehancuran ini sudah berada tepat di depan mataku. Scribe Virgin sudah menentukan kapan waktu kehancuranku, dan aku tidak bisa menolak atau menghindari hal itu."

Kyuhyun memang tampak sangat jengah, namun dia tetap diam mendengarkan semua kata yang keluar dari mulut appanya.

"Aku pergi bukan untuk menghindari kewajibanku sebagai penerus klan appa. Aku hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan negara tempatku lahir itu. Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap menerima tugas sebagai penerus klan kelak." Kyuhyun menatap dalam kedua bola mata sang ayah. Segala kemaran dan keangkuhannya berusaha dia tekan demi menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah yang juga seorang pemimpin atau raja itu.

Sosok tegap dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu akhirnya meluluh. Melihat betapa Kyuhyun selama ini selalu hormat dan patuh padanya membuatnya cukup dapat untuk mengikis sedikit demi sedikit amarah yang ada pada dirinya.

"Are you promise?"

"Yes. Aku seorang lelaki, dan sudah sepatutnya lelaki tidak melanggar janji yang sudah dia ucapkan sendiri. Appa mengizinkanku pergi?"

Pria dengan darah murni keturunan Perancis itu tampak berpikir keras. Menimbang apa-apa saja yang mungkin terjadi saat Kyuhyun pergi ke negara kelahirannya itu. Yah, sedikit berjaga-jaga tidak masalah bukan? Sebenarnya bukan musuh yang menjadi alasan ayah Kyuhyun untuk berat memberi restu kepada putranya itu. Namun, entah kenapa dia seolah ragu. Keraguan yang tidak beralasan.

"Appa?" gugah Kyuhyun pelan saat melihat ayahnya hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oke, pergilah. Namun ingat, segeralah temukan inang dan lanjutkan kepemimpinan ini." kata sang ayah akhirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Tidak bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu dulu saat ini? Kau hanya perlu membiarkan aku pergi dan percayakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku jamin, sebagai seorang pria yang sudah dewasa cukup lama, aku sudah bisa menilai jalan mana yang harus segera aku ambil. Bisakah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu. Selama 500 tahun lebih aku hidup denganmu, aku rasa janjimu sangat layak untuk dipercayai." Sang raja duduk di kursi ukiran miliknya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lega menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Yah, ia rasa 500 tahun lebih sudah cukup untuk ayahnya memberikan sebuah kepercayaan yang penuh. Bertepatan dengan suasana yang mulai mencair itu, seorang _doggen_ masuk dengan membawa dua gelas kuningan di atas nampan. Matanya hanya tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Ini minuman anda tuan." katanya pelan seraya meletakkan masing-masing gelas yang dia bawa di meja Kyuhyun dan ayahnya.

"Budak darah yang aku utus sudah kembali?" tanya sang pemimpin ketika melihat isi dari gelas kuningan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sang _doggen_ hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih saja menatap pada lantai marmer kekuningan dibawahnya.

"Baiklah, jika masih ada sisa, kau bisa meminumnya juga. Bagilah dengan para _doggen_ yang lain. Malam ini aku akan berburu sendiri. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan taringku."

"Baik tuan…" _doggen_ muda itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam gelas miliknya. Aroma anyir itu selalu bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah. Warna merah pekat itu juga seolah telah menjadi warna kesukaannya sekarang. Begitu merah dan bergairah. Dengan sekali teguk, semua darah segar yang tersaji itu langsung masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Membuat tenggorokannya basah dan segar.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" sang ayah kembali bertanya dengan memainkan gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Segera. Mungkin setelah aku menghabiskan darah seorang vampire jantan yang masih muda. Aku benar-benar butuh tenaga lebih untuk kesana."

Hei, jangan katakan kalau Kyuhyun seorang kanibal karena meminum darah sesama vampire. Darah manusia memang dapat membuat kekuatan seorang vampire kembali bugar. Namun hal itu tidaklah bertahan lama. Mungkin hanya akan membuatmu kembali segar dalam hitungan dua sampai tiga hari saja. Maka dari itu, jika seorang vampire ingin mendapat kekuatan yang bertahan lama, dia harus meneguk setidaknya darah dua vampir. Dan Kyuhyun tentu membutuhkannya untuk perjalanan jauh yang akan dia tempuh.

"Kau akan terbang sendiri? Tidak naik pesawat saja?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Naik pesawat? Hell! Dia seorang vampire. Dia bisa terbang dengan sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan pesawat terbang. Lalu apa masih perlu dia menumpang pada benda besar yang dapat terbang itu? Bahkan kecepatannya dapat disejajarkan dengan kecepatan paling rendah yang dia miliki.

"Aku tidak naik pesawat appa. Menurutku, terbang dengan kekuatan sendiri adalah pilhan yang tepat. Aku bisa sampai di Korea lebih cepat daripada aku naik pesawat."

Sang raja hanya diam. Sepertinya dia sadar telah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh tadi. Jelas-jelas dia juga sependapat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan bodoh macam tadi bisa meluncur dari mulutnya.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Kyuhun banyak sekali menggumam kagum saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Korea setengah jam lalu. Banyak sekali hal yang beruba setelah kurang lebih 500 tahun dia meninggalkannya. Negara ini sudah maju sekarang. Tidak seperti dahulu yang sangat kuno. Hanyak ada deretan rumah-rumah gubuk yang kecil dan kumuh. Pandangannya liar menatap setiap sudut pusat perbelanjaan yang dia kunjungi saat ini. Vampire tampan itu sengaja memilih untuk mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan sebagai pilihan persinggahan pertamanya. Hey, dia ini datang dari negara jauh. Sudah pasti dia membutuhkan pakaian baru yang dapat membuatnya tampak normal. Oke, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tampak menyimpang saat ini. Hanya saja, setelan jas dan celana yang dia pakai terlihat sedikit kuno dan kampungan disini.

"Bisakah aku langsung memakai pakaian ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika pelayan toko hendak membungkus setelan jeans dan kaos yang dia beli.

"Tentu saja tuan. Anda dapat mengganti pakaian anda di ruang ganti." balasnya ramah seraya menunjuk beberapa pintu ruang ganti yang berjejer rapi di salah satu sudut toko.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan meja kasir. Yah sepertinya pria yang sudah hidup hampir 500 tahun lebih itu belum melupakan bahasa ibunya, bahasa Korea.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan membeli beberapa potong lainnya sebagai baju gantinya, sosok tinggi dan tampan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi kota. Banyak hal baru yang ingin dia kunjungi saat ini. Dengan berbekal sebuah buku panduan wisata, Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri setiap jalan yang ada di buku petunjuknya. Dia memang warga asli negara ini, namun terlalu lama meninggalkannya membuat Kyuhyun jadi merasa sebagai seorang wisatawan.

'bruggh!' tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang ketika dia sedang asik membaca halaman demi halaman pada buku panduan wisatanya.

"Ah, mianhae." ucap sosok yang Kyuhyun tabrak.

"Tidak tidak… Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku yang tidak melihat jalanan sehingga harus menabrakmu." Kyuhyun memungut bukunya yang terjatuh kemudian membantu pria yang ditabraknya tadi merapikan berkasnya yang tercecer di jalan.

Hei, tunggu! Kyuhyun merasakan aura vampire yang sangat kuat di sini. Setiap vampir dapat merasakan aura dari vampire lainnya. Hal ini sebagai media dalam membantu mereka mendeteksi keberadaan kaum mereka yang lain. Dan Kyuhyun jelas merasakan kalau aura itu begitu kuat menyelimutinya. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok pria yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Pria itu masih sibuk membereskan berkasnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak ada bunyi kehidupan pada diri pria ini. Jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. Darahnya juga berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun juga tidak menemukan hembusan nafas pada pria itu. Oke, pria itu memang terlihat menarik dan menghembuskan nafas seperti kegiatan bernafas pada manusia. Tapi tidak ada hembusan yang keluar. Hanya dadanya saja yang tampak mengembang dan mengempis. Kyuhyun jelas yakin dengan hal itu. Yah, dia sendiri juga sama seperti beberapa gejala pada pria itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, pria dengan setelan jas putih panjang itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang salah tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Apa kau sudah meminum darah hari ini? Aku sangat haus. Mungkin kau bisa menemaniku berburu satu atau dua orang malam ini." kata Kyuhyun jujur. Dia tidak mau basa basi dengan menanyakan dulu sebuah pertanyaan mengenai apakah benar pria itu vampire atau bukan. Yah, ingatlah. Kyuhyun calon penerus klan disini. Sudah tentu kemampuan analisannya jauh lebih akurat dibanding dengan vampire lainnya.

Pria dengan jas putih itu hanya menautkan alisnya heran.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku juga sejenis denganmu. Perkenalkan, aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Semenjak berubah menjadi vampire, dia sama sekali tidak melupakan kebiasaan manusianya. Seperti tersenyum, makan, bernafas, berkedip, bekerja dan kebiasaan serta aktifitas manusia lainnya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia juga butuh untuk terlihat wajar sebagai seorang 'manusia'.

"Lee Donghae." balas pria itu setelah dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah dokter. Aku rasa aku tidak salah dalam menebak profesimu. Jam berapa kau selesai dengan urusan 'manusia'mu?"

"Yah, kau benar. Aku seorang dokter. Mungkin pukul lima semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kau bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja."

"Rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun diam. Oke, meskipun dia kuat, namun tetap saja dia bisa tersesat.

Donghae yang menyadari sedikit kegelisahan di wajah Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum simpul. Ditambah lagi dengan buku panduan wisata yang ada di tangan pemuda berambut ikal itu.

"Aku cukup yakin kalau kau baru disini. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku melihat seorang warga Korea pergi dengan membawa buku panduan wisata."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Yah, dia memang baru disini dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa menemukan rumah sakit tempat Donghae bekerja.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau bisa menungguku di manapun kau suka. Kau hanya perlu meninggalakn nomor teleponmu padaku. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu saat pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan kita bisa segera berburu seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi."

Ponsel? Oh God! Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini. Kehidupannya di Paris membuatnya tampak seperti orang primitive saat ini. Di Paris, dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ponsel atau apapun. Dia hanya tinggal di dalam kastil sepanjang hari. Dia hanya keluar saat harus berburu. Sama sekali tidak ada interaksi dengan manusia.

"Kau tidak punya ponsel?" tuduhan Donghae sangat tepat. "Baiklah tuan asing. Kau pegang ponselku. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lewat ponsel ini dan aku harap kau tahu cara menggunakan benda ini tuan asing." Donghae menyerahkan sebuah ponsel putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hei tuan, jangan kau anggap aku sangat kampungan disini. Aku hanya orang baru yang kurang persiapan." Kyuhyun memasang wajah seolah-olah sedang marah. Oke, tuan vampire tampan yang satu ini memang tidak suka dipandang sebelah mata. Apalagi dituduh kampungan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu tuan asing."

"Oke, dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan siapa namaku padamu?"

"Oke oke… Sepertinya kau sedikit keras kepala dan mudah marah. Hahahaha." Donghae tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali menjinjing tasnya dan membawa beberapa berkas yang sempat terhambur tadi. "Sampai ketemua nanti tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Cih! _Namja_ sialan." gumam Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun sempat melihat _namja_ bermarga Lee itu memasang wajah mengejek padanya. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa memasang wajah sejenis itu setelah tahu siapa aku." lanjutnya sambil kembali meneruskan acara jalan-jalannya. Saat ini sedang musim panas, dan rasanya acara jalan-jalan kali ini akan semakin seru. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, terik matahari sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lain, angin musim panas berhembus cukup kencang siang itu. Oke, matahari sudah sangat terik, ditambah dengan semilir angin yang juga membawa hawa yang panas menyengat. Rasanya, berteduh di bawah pohon rindang dengan ditemani sekaleng minuman dingin atau bahkan ice creampun tidak akan bisa mengikis panas yang mendera. Mungkin akan terlihat gila jika ada seseorang yang berdiri mematung di bibir pantai. Dengan kaki telanjang dan hanya mengenakan setelan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Berdiri mematung di bibir pantai yang terasa lebih panas dibandingkan dengan kondisi tengah kota maupun perkampungan.

Pria dengan rambut hitam terkuncir di bagian poni itu tampak berdiri tegak dengan mata tertutup. Sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan panasnya matahari yang menyengat kulitnya. Yah, kulit kecoklatan itu tadinya sangat putih. Namun, karena hobi barunya ini, akhirnya kulit putih itu berganti menjadi sedikit kecoklatan. Dan sangat patut untuk diakui kalau itu membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Jika kalian belum mengenalnya, kalian bisa memanggil _namja_ tadi dengan sebutan Sungmin—Lee Sungmin. Pemuda manis yang lahir di keluarga nelayan yang sangat sederhana. Kehidupannya memang tidaklah istimewa jika diperhatikan. Namun, jika kalian telisik lebih dalam, dia memiliki segala hal yang dapat membuatnya nyaman, bahagia dan merasa sangat bersyukur dengan hidupnya saat ini. Nampaknya pemuda sederhana itu tahu betul bagaimana cara mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cara yang sangat sederhana.

"Kau gila _hyung_." sapa seorang pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Sungmin. Tingginya hanya sampai sebatas telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar sosok yang baru saja merusak waktu tenangnya itu.

"Eomma memanggilmu. Kau belum menyelesaikan adonan kue kejumu." lanjutnya lagi sambil memainkan payung merah gelap yang digenggamnya.

"Baiklah anak kecil. Aku akan segera pulang. Lihatlah, kau seperti _yeoja_ kasmaran yang takut kulitnya terbakar." ledek Sungmin. Dia mengambil alas kakinya yang tergeletak di sisi kanan kakinya lalu memakainya.

Sementara _namja_ pendek yang masih sibuk dengan payung merah gelapnya itu sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ah, apa aku belum memperkenalkan siapa _namja_ pendek itu? Humb! Oke, maafkan kelalaianku. Dia adalah adik kandung Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook. Sungmin lebih suka memanggilnya Wookie. Alasannya sederhana saja, adiknya itu tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Jadi, menurut Sungmin panggilan Wookie lebih pantas untuknya.

"Dimana _hyung_mu?" seorang wanita paruh baya segera menghentikan kegiatannya memarut keju begitu melihat Wookie—putranya masuk tanpa ada Sungmin di belakangnya.

"Dia masih sibuk dengan kekasihnya eomma." jawab Ryeowook asal. Dia sedang sibuk melipat payung merah gelapnya saat ini.

"Kekasih?" sang eomma tampak sedikit heran.

"Matahari dan pantai. Apa eomma tidak tahu jika Sungmin _hyung_ menjalin hubungan dengan kedua benda itu? Dasar _namja_ gila. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan berdiri di bawah terik matahari di pinggir pantai? Keluar beberapa detik saja rasanya aku sudah mau mati." gerutu Ryeowook sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengemas kue-kue kering yang sudah matang.

"Kau berlebihan Wookie. Aku sama sekali tidak gila dan tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Justru kau yang gila. Tidak pernah bisa lepas dari payung jelek itu. Sadarlah, kau itu _namja_. Bagaimana bisa kau terus-terusan berlindung di bawah payungmu itu? Matahari tidak akan membuatmu mati kering kalau sampai sinarnya menyentuh kulitmu itu."

"Payungku tidak jelek _hyung_!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ledekan panjang dari _hyung_nya.

"Hah, lihatlah kau hanya membela payung jelek itu. Kau sama sekali tidak membela dirimu yang aku katai seperti _yeoja_ manja yang takut tersengat sinar matahari. Dasar aneh."

"Kau yang aneh _hyung_!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Aish! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar barang sehari saja? Eomma benar-benar akan menelan kalian berdua jika terus-terusan ribut seperti ini. Kalian berdua yang aneh! Oke, mulai detik ini jangan ada lagi yang mengatai aneh atau apapun. Kalian berdua sama saja. Sekarang, cepat lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Jika sudah tidak mau membantu eomma lagi, lebih baik kalian keluar saja. Eomma sangat malas melihat kalian kalau kalian masih saja ribut seperti tadi."

"Ne eomma. Maaf karena kami membuat eomma marah." Sungmin yang merasa lebih tua meminta maaf pada eommanya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya diam menunduk dengan mata yang mulai memerah. _Namja_ yang satu itu memang sedikit cengeng.

"Sudahlah, kalian segera lanjutkan saja. Besok sore kue-kue ini akan diambil oleh Han _ahjuma_."

"Ne eomma..." sahut Ryeowook dan Sungmin kompak.

Rutinitas seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi di dalam hunian sederhana keluarga ini. Rumah yang luasnya tidak lebih dari 25meter ini, meskipun kecil namun sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebenarnya bukan benar-benar saudara kandung. Mereka memiliki ayah yang berbeda, maka tidak heran jika mereka memilki marga yang berbeda. Ibu mereka memang menikah dua kali dan masing-masing pernikahan menghasilkan seorang putra. Lee Sungmin dengan suami pertama dan Kim Ryeowook dari suami keduanya. Latar yang berbeda itu sama sekali tidak membuat mereka terganggu. Mereka justru sangat dekat. Yah meskipun pertengkaran kecil yang sepele seperti tadi sering terjadi, namun itu sama sekali bukan wujud dari rasa tidak suka. Itu hanya sebagai candaan belaka.

"Aku dengar, kekasihmu itu seorang _namja_ juga. Apa itu benar Wookie?" Sungmin sedikit berbisik saat bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku belum menjadi kekasihnya _hyung_."

"Tapi dia benar seorang _namja_?" bisik Sungmin lagi.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook memandang Sungmin sekilas. Bola matanya berputar jengah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tidak apa sih. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan gosip yang beredar saja. Aku dengar, kau menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu sunbae dari sekolah kelas atas itu."

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau. Aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rasa sukaku padanya. _Hyung_ tau sendiri kan, dia berada di kelas yang sangat berbeda dengan kita. Bagai langit dan bumi saja."

Sungmin terdiam. Namun tangannya masih setia mengoleskan kuning telur di atas adonan yang telah siap masuk dalam oven itu. Yah, lagi-lagi kelas sosial yang menjadi penghalang. Awalnya Sungmin rasa hal itu hanya akal-akalan penulis naskah drama saja yang berusaha membuat kisah drama lebih terasa tragis. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, dia banyak menemui hal nyata mengenai masalah tersebut. Banyak dari temannya harus mengalami kisah buruk dalam urusan asmara maupun urusan yang lainnya hanya karena perbedaan kelas ekonomi. Kalau begini, rasanya Sungmin sangat mengutuk yang namanya uang dan jabatan. Yah, rasa-rasanya memang dua hal itu yang membuat ada jarak diantara manusia yang satu dengan yang lain

"Sungmin-ah." suara sang ibu membuayarkan pikiran Sungmin mengenai kelas sosial yang baru saja berputar sejenak di otaknya.

"Nde eomma?"

"Besok tolong kau pergi ke kota ya. Ada beberapa bahan yang mulai habis. Tidak apa kan kalau eomma memintamu berbelanja persedia bahan sendirian? Besok eomma harus menghadiri pertemuan wali di sekolah Ryeowook."

"Ah nde eomma. Kebetulan besok aku sedang tidak sibuk."

"Kau memang tidak pernah sibuk _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padahal setiap harinya kau hanya berdiri di pinggir pantai seperti orang bodoh." cibir Ryeowook. Yah, _namja_ kecil ini memang sedikit suka memancing amarah Sungmin. Walaupun bukan amarah sebenarnya. Hanya sebatas rasa jengkel karena olokan-olokan kecil.

"Diam kau bocah."

"Mau bertengkar lagi?" suara sang eomma memutus percikan pertengkaran kecil yang sebentar lagi akan meledak itu.

"_Mian_ eomma." suara kecil Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berhenti membuat _hyung_mu marah Ryeowook. Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu pada _hyung_mu." nasihat sang eomma membuat Sungmin tertawa menang. Yuhu, menurutnya adik kecilnya itu mememang pantas dinasehati supaya sedikit sopan dan tidak suka membuatnya jengkel.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Sesuai yang dijanjikan Donghae tadi pagi, _namja_ itu benar-benar menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat telepon umum. Ingat, ponselnya dia berikan pada Kyuhyun sehingga dia harus memakai telepon umum untuk menghubungi _namja_ pucat itu.

"Lama kau menunggu?" sapa Donghae begitu menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di meja paling pojok di sebuah kafe,

"Aku sudah di sini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jadi sama sekali tidak masalah jika aku menunggumu lebih lama lagi." balasnya seraya melambaikan tangan hendak memanggil pelayan kafe. "Pesanlah sebuah minuman sebelum kita pergi." lanjutnya setelah seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka.

Sebuah kopi hitam menjadi minuman pesanan Donghae. _Namja_ yang satu itu hanya suka menyeruput kopi hitam sepanjang hidupnya menjadi seorang vampire. Entahlah, rasanya hanya satu minuman itu saja yang dapat terasa oleh indera pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat alis Donghae berkerut heran. "Maksudku, bagaimana cara kita berburu malam ini? Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan geliat kota ini. Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu beberapa kali sampai aku mulai bisa membaca arus perjalanan hidup manusia di sini." jelas Kyuhyun berusaha mengurai arti pertanyaannya yang sempat membuat Donghae bingung.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Aku biasa memulai penjelajahan di sebuah club malam." Donghae memandang sekitar sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Darah mereka, walaupun tidak terlalu sehat dan enak namun sangat penuh dengan gairah. Aku suka itu. Lagipula mereka manusia yang sudah enggan untuk hidup, jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah ketika menancapkan taringku di leher mereka." lanjutnya dengan suara sangat rendah. Mirip sebuah bisikan. Oh ayolah, suara yang keras saat mengatakan hal semacam itu tentu akan membuat manusia-manusia itu mendengar dan bersiap memburu dua vampire tampan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Donghae. "Kau benar. Pasti banyak gadis yang telah jatuh dalam perangkap gelapmu itu."

"Yah, tepat seperti tebakanmu. Aku hanya menikmati gadis. Lalu kau?" Donghae melipat lengannya di atas meja. Memasang gerakan seolah bersiap mendengarkan cerita panjang dari Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan itu, pelayan telah datang dengan secangkir kopi hitap pekat yang Donghae pesan.

"Aku? Aku menikmati apapun itu asalkan itu adalah darah merah yang menggairahkan." jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Cih, _bisex_." cibir Donghae sambil menyeruput kopinya. Rasa pahit sedikit menggelitik lidahnya. Membuat _namja_ itu sedikit mengernyit.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Sama sekali tidak digubrisnya cibiran menusuk dari Donghae. Yah, memang seperti itu adanya. Arah sex seorang vampire ditentukan dari nafsu mereka terhadap darah manusia maupun vampire. Seorang vampire yang bernafsu meneguk darah seorang wanita, maka sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan tertarik atau arah sexnya adalah kepada seorang wanita. Dan jika dia hanya meminum darah seorang pria, maka dia bisa dikatan sebagai seorang _gay_. Nah dalam kisah Kyuhyun, dia menyukai keduanya. Maka tidak salah jika Donghae mengatainya _bisex_. Sebab dalam hal asmara atau pasangan, Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya dengan keduanya. Pria maupun wanita.

Bola mata kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun menangkap gambaran sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan jemari yang terpaut mesra. Melihat hal itu, mendadak dia teringat dengan desakan sang appa yang menuntutnya untuk segera menemukan seorang inang baginya. Yah, semoga saja di tanah kelahirannya ini dia bisa menemukan setidaknya sosok yang menarik baginya. Tidak perlu cinta hanya butuh sebuah rasa tertarik saja.

"Kapan kita mulai?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Donghae sedikit tersentak kaget. _Namja_ berkaca mata itu sedang sibuk tenggelam dalam kertas-lertas berkas pasiennya.

"Sebentar lagi." katanya setelah melihat sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Saat itu jarum jam masih menunjuk angka 7. Dan itu artinya masih terlalu sore untuk datang ke club malam.

"Baiklah. Oh iya tuan dokter, bisakah kau temani aku membeli sebuah ponsel sebelum kita pergi ke club nanti? Rasa-rasanya aku akan sangat membutuhkan benda itu kelak."

"Baiklah tuan asing. Apapun akan aku turuti."

~~Kyu3Min~~

"Eomma, aku berangkat!" teriak Sungmin dari mulut pintu. Tas ransel sudah bertengger manis di pundaknya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan _chagi_…" balas sang eomma sambil berteriak pula. Dengan langkah tergesa ibu dua anak itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang saat ini tengah merapikan tali sepatunya. "Terimakasih banyak ya Sungmin. Hati-hatilah di jalan." katanya seraya mencium kedua pipi gembul putra sulungnya itu.

"Siap komandan!" Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat sang eomma ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat respon Sungmin.

"Eomma serius dengan semua pesan-pesan itu."

"Ne eomma. Aku juga serius dengan ucapanku. Aku juga akan mengingat semua pesan dan nasihat eomma."

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau menyahutnya dengan balasan yang normal?"

"Ne, maafkan aku. Baiklah eomma, aku akan mengingat semuanya. Aku berangkat." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Sementara sang eomma yang masih merajuk hanya tersenyum melepas kepergian anaknya itu.

Yeah, meskipun sudah memasuki kepala tiga akhir, sang eomma yang memiliki paras cantik dan imut itu masih suka merajuk. Entah itu kepada suaminya maupun kepada anak-anaknya. Tidak heran jika Sungmin dan Ryeowook menjadi sangat menguasai tekhnik merajuk dengan gaya _cute_ itu. Dan yah…. Tekhnik itu memang selalu berhasil.

Waktu memang masih pagi saat Sungmin berangkat. Sang adik, Ryeowook saja masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Walaupun udara sedang panas, tidur menggunakan selimut adalal tetap yang paling nyaman bagi _namja_ itu. Dengan meninggalkan pesan kecil di meja nakas Ryeowook, Sungmin berangkat menuju kota. Bahan baku kue milik eommanya sudah habis dan sebagai anak yang berbakti dia harus membantu untuk membelinya. Lagi pula, sudah sangat lama sejak dia terakhir kali pergi ke kota. Maka dari itu, tidak ada salahnya jika dia nanti sedikit berjalan-jalan. Mungkin berbelanja sedikit pakaian dan beberapa barang di pusat perbelanjaan setelah dia menyelesaikan tugas membeli bahan baku bukanlah masalah.

~~Kyu3Min~~

'Prang!' sebuah bunyi keras yang terdengar dari arah dapur membuat _namja_ dengan mata coklat itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Tidurnya sedikit terganggu.

Dengan langkah gontai karena kesadaran yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, dia melangkah menuju tempat asal suara gaduh itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hae?" tanyanya pada sosok dengan rambut basah yang merupakan tersangka pembuat suara gaduh itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Apa aku yang membuatmu terbangun Kyu?"

"Tepat sekali tuan. Kau baru saja merusak waktu tidurku padahal baru sekali ini aku merasa benar-benar memejamkan mata seperti seorang manusia." Kyuhyun yang baru bangun tidur segera membantu Donghae membereskan sedikit kekacauan di dapur.

_Namja_ yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan baskom yang berisi kimchi segar yang baru dibelinya semalam. Seperti yang saya katakan kemarin, _namja_ itu lebih suka makanan dan minuman dengan rasa yang kuat. Kimchi adalah salah satunya. Rasa asam dan sedikit asin dari makanan itu cukup bisa membuat lidahnya sedikit tergelitik karena rasanya. Ayolah, jangan merasa aneh begitu. Meskipun mereka—Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah seorang makhluk immortal, mereka juga perlu makan. Bukan hanya sebagai kedok supaya mereka terlihat 'normal' tapi juga sebagai sumber nutrisi pada tubuh mereka. Yah, walaupun kemungkinan nutrisi itu sedikit sekali kemungkinannya untuk dapat dicerna. Kalian tentu tahu sendiri, sistem tubuh mereka sudah lama mati dan berhenti bekerja. Hanya sesekali saja mereka memaksa sistem itu untuk bekerja untuk sedikit memproses makanan dan minuman yang mereka telan.

"Ah maaf. Aku berniat memakan kimchi ini sebagai sarapan. Tapi yah, dia jatuh dan berhamburan di lantai. Sepertinya aku tak jadi sarapan hari ini."

"Kau berlagak seperti manusia Hae."

"Bukankah kita harus berlagak seperti manusia suapaya kehidupan kita aman?" Donghae menatap sebentar Kyuhyun yang tengah membantunya memunguti kimchi yang jatuh di lantai. "Ah! Aku terlambat. Bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini Kyu? Aku benar-benar terlambat." seru Donghae panik setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hah… baiklah, aku akan membereskan ini." Kyuhyun membuang nafas besar.

"Oh iya, kau masih mengingat pasword pintu apartement ini kan? Jadi kau bisa keluar masuk sesuka hatimu. Aku yakin kau pasti masih ingin berjalan-jalan. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Donghae, suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sebentar punggung Donghae yang hilang di balik pintu, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan bekas ceceran kimchi itu.

~~Kyu3Min~~

"Annyeong _Ahjumma_…" Sungmin memasuki sebuah toko bahan baku kue dengan senyum ceria. Nampaknya cuaca yang cerah turut membuat mood pemuda ini menjadi bagus juga.

"_Aigo_ Sungminnie… Lama tidak melihatmu datang. Lihatlah, kau semakin tampak menggemaskan sekarang." _Ahjumma_ pemilik toko langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Yah, wanita paruh baya itu sangat mengenal dekat keluarga Sungmin.

"Eomma selalu pergi sendiri saat berbelanja di sini. Jadi yah, aku yang mengambil alih pekerjaan di rumah. Hari ini eomma harus ke sekolah Ryeowook, mangkannya aku yang bertugas berbelanja." Sungmin mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil yang berisi daftar bahan yang harus dia beli. "Bisakah aku meninggalkan barangku di sini sebentar _Ahjumma_? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu."

"Tentu saja. Berikan daftarnya padaku dan pergilah berjalan-jalan. Saat kau kembali kesini, semua barang pesanan eommamu pasti sudah siap."

"Terimakasih banyak _Ahjumma_. Baiklah, ini daftarnya. Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Ne…. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Seperginya Sungmin dari toko, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Salah satu mall besar yang ada di dekat daerah itu. Seperti niat awalnya, dia ingin membeli beberapa potong baju baru. Yah, lemarinya memang masih penuh namun jiwa mudanya menuntut supaya dia tetap mengikuti tren yang ada. Biarlah beberapa potong pakaian lamanya akan dia masukkan dalam kardus baju bekas.

Matanya menatap liar ke setiap gerai yang tersusun di sepanjang jalan. Semuanya bagus, batin Sungmin. Namun, ada satu gerai yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ice cream! Yah, sosok Lee Sungmin memang sangat menggilai makanan dingin, lembut dan manis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kakinya melangkah masuk dan memesan satu cup besar ice cream rasa stroberi dan vanilla. Mungkin dengan camilan satu cup ice cream dapat menjadi teman yang tepat dalam acara belanja hari ini. Rasanya sedikit menyesal Sungmin tidak meminta Ryeowook menemaninya.

"Tolong satu buah cup cake juga ya." kata Sungmin kepada pelayan.

"Maaf, tapi cup cake kami sedang kosong." balas pelayan seraya menyerahkan uang kembalian kepada Sungmin.

_Namja_ dengan gigi kelinci itu tampak sedikit merengut kecewa. Dia sangat menginginkan cup cake juga, namun persediaan di sini habis. Yah, mungkin dia bisa menemukannya di tempat lain. Mata bundar itu menelisik satu persatu toko-toko yang terjangkau oleh jarak pandangnya. Yup! Sebuah kafe ada di ujung sana. Pasti di sana dia bisa menemukan makanan manis itu. Dengan langkah ceria Sungmin melangkah menuju kafe tersebut. Tidak lupa, sendok demi sendok ice cream dia suap sambil mengulum senyum.

"_Annyeong_." sebuah suara berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget ketika dia sedang antri di barisan.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Sungmin heran ketika mendapati sosok tinggi yang menyapanya tadi sama sekali tidak dia kenali.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mencolek ice cream dari cup Sungmin yang sudah tinggal setengah. "Manis." kata pria asing itu.

Sungmin semakin mengerjap lucu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa orang asing yang bahkan sudah lancang mencuri ice cream dengan tangan kotor itu.

Tanpa banyak berkata, pria itu menarik Sungmin untuk keluar dari barisan antrian. Mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi. Sungmin memang sama sekali tidak melawan. Dia hanya diam patuh dengan semua tingkah aneh _namja_ asing ini. Lima menit sejak mereka duduk, pria asing itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sungmin. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang kagum wajah Sungmin yang masih mengerjap heran. Yah, dan seolah sedang terhipnotis, Sungmin juga hanya mampu diam. Bahkan ice creamnya yang sudah meleleh di dalam cup plastik itu juga tidak dia hiraukan.

Sungmin sedikit memundurkan badannya saat pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan wajah tampan itu mencondongkan badannya untuk mengendus aroma tubuh Sungmin.

"Aromamu bahkan sangat menggairahkan. Baiklah, aku rasa kau adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sampai bertemu kembali _nalla_." setelahnya, pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih saja tetap diam di kursinya.

Satu menit saat pria asing itu telah benar-benar pergi dan tidak terlihat lagi, Sungmin baru tersadar. Oke, dia memang tidak sepenuhnya terhipnotis. Hanya saja dia kehilangan kendali atas seluruh tubuhnya. Mengucapkan sepatah kata saja dia tak mampu.

"Siapa dia?" gumamnya pelan. "_Aigo_… ice creamku meleleh. Dasar _namja_ aneh. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku akan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas ice cream yang telah kau buat meleleh ini."

~~Kyu3Min~~

Donghae tiba di apartementnya saat jam dinding menunjuk angka 10. Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Rumah sakit sedang tidak begitu ramai hari ini, dan itu pertanda baik baginya. Itu berarti tidak banyak orang yang sakit hari ini. Lampu apartementnya masih mati saat dia masuk. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum pulang dari perjalanannya, batinnya. Atau dia tidak pulang ke sini lagi? Terkanya lagi.

Namun kedua dugaannya segera tumbang ketika melihat siluet sosok tinggi di balkon. Dengan celana panjang dan tanpa baju atasan, pria itu—Kyuhyun—sedang menatap pada langit yang tampak sangat cerah. Donghae hendak mengagetkannya saat mata teduh itu menangkap sebuah tanda kehitaman di punggung bawah Kyuhyun. Letaknya di sebelah kanan dan tampak sedikit aneh. Bentuknya mirip tanda lahir pada umumnya. Namun samar-samar Donghae dapat menangkap ada sedikit kilatan cahaya dari sana. Rasanya _namja_ itu pernah melihat hal sejenis itu.

"Hei!" suara Kyuhyun membuat kegiatan mengingat Donghae menjadi kacau. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana dengan wajah bodoh begitu? Apa kau mulai mengagumiku dan merubah selera darahmu dari darah seorang wanita menjadi darah seorang pria?" ledek Kyuhyun yang memergoki Donghae sedang menatap tubuh belakangnya dengan wajah bodoh itu.

Donghae melengos. Sama sekali tidak dia ladeni omongan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun bukanya tidak mengetahui kedatangan Donghae. Jelas-jelas dia merasakan aura vampire Donghae ketika _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam apartement. Namun rasanya dia ingin melihat apa yang akan Donghae lakukan jika dia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kedatangan kawan barunya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di luar sana?" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Hanya menatap langit. Lalu kau? Sedang apa kau di belakangku? Menatap punggung seksiku?" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Donghae yang wajahnya terlihat semakin masam.

Donghae jadi kembali teringat pada tanda hitam kecil di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan tanyakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu Hae." kata Kyuhyun santai dan mengambil posisi di depan Donghae yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

Donghae tercekat kaget. Apa Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oke, aku menemukan ada dua pertanyaan di dalam kepalamu. Silahkan tanyakan dan aku akan menjawabnya."

"Cih! Sok pamer kekuatan." Donghae kembali melengos. Rupanya dia sudah sadar akan kekuatan membaca pikiran yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun.

Yah, sebagai vampire, walaupun belum cukup lama namun Donghae tahu betul bahwa beberapa vampire dapat membaca pikiran vampire lain dengan mudah. Namun hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Biasanya hanya vampire dari golongan _glymera_ saja yang secara alamiah memilikinya. Hei! _Glymera_, apakah itu berarti Kyuhyun adalah vampire dari golongan _glymera_?

"Oke tuan dokter, pertanyaan semakin banyak muncul di kepalamu itu. Jika kau tetap bersikeras tidak mau menanyakannya padaku, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku merasa harus berburu malam ini. oke, aku pergi." kata Kyuhyun seraya menyambar kemeja birunya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Tunggu!" sergah Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan. "Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu." akhirnya, Donghae meluruhkan harga dirinya dan memilih untuk segera mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, segera tanyakan." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya dan memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Pertama soal tanda di punggungmu itu."

Oh, ternyata soal tanda, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Rupanya kawan barunya itu memandangi tanda di punggungnya selama dia di balkon tadi.

"Oke, aku lihat kau sudah sedikit memiliki pengetahuan mengenai hal itu. Namun kau melupakannya. Benarkah?" Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya. Namun matanya masih tetap menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat.

"Well, sepertinya seperti itu." Donghae mau tidak mau membenarkan hal itu. Oke, Kyuhyun akan mengetahui semua hal yang berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya. Hell! Vampire tampan itu bisa membaca pikiran.

"Oke, aku harap kau tidak terkejut. Aku seorang keturuan _glymera_. Kaum bangsawan. Dan lebih tepatnya lagi anak dari raja dan akan segera menjadi raja pula ketika ayahku sudah memberikannya kepadaku." kata Kyuhyun jujur. Dia sengaja menceritakan soal pemberian gelar raja yang akan segera dia terima dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mau menyinggung soal inang saat ini.

Donghae sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Hell! Dia sama sekali tidak manyangka bahwa sosok di hadapanya itu adalah keturunan _glymera_ dan yang lebih parah lagi, anak sang raja. Sontak raut wajah Donghae berubah sedikit pias. Dia sungguh bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kepada Kyuhyun saat ini. Jelas-jelas dia seorang anak raja yang sangat harus dia perlakukan dengan baik. Itu artinya, dia tidak bisa lagi berbuat dan berkata seenaknya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia harus bersikapa sopan dan hormat. Itu wajib!

"Oke, kau tidak perlu benar-benar melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Bersikap normal seperti biasanya saja. Aku bukan sosok yang menggilai hal seperti itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka perilaku yang terlau sopan." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menanggapi apa yang ada di pikiran Donghae tanpa menunggu pria itu mengatakannya.

"T-tapi aku bukan dari kalangan _glymera_. Dan jujur saja, orang tuaku hanya seorang _doggen_."

"_Doggen_ ataupun budak darah sekalipun, kau tetap tidak perlu berlaku sopan kepadaku Donghae. Kita teman bukan?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Hendak mengajak kawannya itu bersalaman.

"Well, kalau itu maumu baiklah. Kita memang teman, kawan." Donghae menerima tangan Kyuhyun dan menjabatnya erat. "Lalu mengenai tanda itu?" Donghae kembali mengernyit.

"Oh ayolah kawan. Kau itu seorang dokter, namun kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa benar-benar menyerap apa yang aku katalan tadi? Jawabanku sudah mewakili untuk semua pertanyaanmu."

"Berarti tanda itu hanya dimiliki oleh _glymera_ saja?"

"Anak raja lebih tepatnya. Semua anak lelaki raja memiliki tanda sejenis ini, namun anak perempuan tidak."

Donghae mengangguk paham. Habis sudah semua rasa penasarannya. Sedikit banyak pria itu bersyukur dalam hati. Dia benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu dan beteman dengan anak sang raja. Oke, sepertinya Donghae harus berterimakasih kepada Scribe Virgin di alam Fade sana. Keberadaan Kyuhyun sebagai temannya sedikit banyak pasti akan membawa sesuatu yang baik bagi hidupnya kelak.

~~Kyu3Min~~

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Hae?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya pertanyaan yang menurut Donghae sangatlah konyol.

Donghae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak. Hanya merasa tertarik saja. Rasanya belum pernah aku menemukan yang seperti itu. Begitu menarik dan menggairahkan."

"Oh _man_. Bisakah kau tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kata menggairahkan? Aku sangat jengah mendengar hal itu."

"Tapi dia memang sangat menggairahkan. Seolah kau dibuat mendidih dan tak terkendali olehnya."

"Olehnya? Pria atau gadis mana yang telah membuatmu bergairah sobat?" rasanya Donghae mulai tertarik pada alur pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Hei ayolah. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kisah asmara seorang _glymera_ yang merupakan keturunan raja?

"Entah dia pria atau wanita. Aku belum memastikannya. Dia sangat manis dan menggairahkan." lagi-lagi kata menggairahkan muncul dalam kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Oh, mungkin lain kali kau perlu langsung meremas dadanya untuk memastikannya."

"Hei! Kau pikir aku lelaki mesum hah?!"

"Wow… biasa saja kawan. Aku hanya memberimu saran. Banyak sekali _namja_ cantik di Korea saat ini. Jika kau tidak mau terjebak dalam pesona yang salah, kau memang harus segera memastikan kebenarannya." Donghae sedikit tersenyum. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-sshi? Kenapa aku mencium aroma khas kepemilikan di sini? Jangan bilang kau sudah mengklaim kalau dia akan jadi milikmu."

"Yah, dalam waktu dekat ini." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku pastikan dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan selalu mencium aroma kepemilikan ini pada tubuhnya. Segera."

Gresik, 4 September 2013 (16:02)

To be Continue~

* * *

Saya harap kalian mau memberikan apresiasi untuk karya saya yang satu ini. Pengalaman pertama dengan dunia makhluk immortal. Saya yakin masih banyak hal yang kurang mengenai pengetahuan saya dalam bidang ini. Maka dari itu saya sangat mengharapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata yang dapat menuntun saya kepada sebuah kemajuan bagi cerita ini.

Layak lanjut atau berhenti sampai di sini, semua tergantung penilaian kalian guys~

**DAFTAR ISTILAH**

_**Glymera**_** : kalangan tinggi aristokrat atau bangsawan. Secara kasar bisa disamakan dengan kaum bangsawan di Inggris.**

_**Doggen**_** : kelas pelayan dalam dunia vampire. **_**Doggen**_** memiliki tradisi konservatif dan kuno dalam melayani tuannya. Mematuhi cara berpakaian tertentu dan tingkah laku yang formal.**

**Budak Darah : vampire laki-laki atau perempuan yang dikalahkan dan diperintahkan untuk menyediakan darah bagi vampire lain. **

**Scribe Virgin : kekuatan mistis yang hidup di alam baka dan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan, yang dilakukan saat menciptakan vampire.**

**Inang : sosok yang dijadiakan tempat untuk membuahi benih atau calon vampire baru. Bisa dikatakan sosok yang akan menjadi pendamping dan mengandung serta melahirkan calon vampire baru.**

_**Nalla**_** : panggilan sayang yang berarti "tercinta".**

**Fade : tempat yang abadi. Tempat kembali berkumpulnya mereka yang sudah mati dengan semua yang mereka cintai. Tempat menjalani hidup yang kekal.**

**Aroma kepemilikan : sebuah aroma yang selalu menguar ketika seorang vampire laki-laki sedang berada dekat dengan pasangan mereka. Bisa terjadi saat mereka sedang bercinta, sedang berdua dengan pasangan, saat sedang sangat bergairah terhadap pasangannya, maupun saat vampire itu memikirkan pasangannya. Aroma tersebut hanya muncul ketika seorang vampire laki-laki itu tulus benar-benar mencintai pasangannya.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Ada beberapa cuap-cuap saya di bawah ya~

daftar istilah-istilah asing masih saya sediakan, namun letaknya di bawah (setelah cuap-cuap saya)

Happy reading~~

* * *

**Pursuit of Passion**

**Chapter 2**

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam ketika Sungmin sampai di rumah. Ryeowook segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh begitu Sungmin berteriak meminta bantuan untuk membawa bahan baku kue yang telah dia beli. Di belakang Ryeowook tampak ibu dan ayah mereka yang juga menyusul untuk membantu membawa barang-barang itu. Tepung, gula, mentega, selai, coklat, keju dan beberapa bahan baku lain telah diturunkan dari mobil taksi yang Sungmin tumpangi. Ayolah, terlalu susah jika harus membawa barang sebanyak itu dengan menumpang bus. Dan Sungmin lebih memilih membayar sedikit lebih mahal untuk kenyamanan dan kemudahannya.

Setelah selesai menyimpan semua barang di ruangan khusus penyimpanan, Sungmin segera menghambur ke kamar. Pria manis itu sangat lelah. Badannya terasa remuk. Sendi-sendinya seolah bergeser dari tempatnya dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Kau lelah _hyung_?" Ryeowook masuk ke kamar dengan sebungkus makanan ringan di tangannya.

Sungmin yang memang sangat lelah hanya melirik sekilas ke arah adiknya itu. Matanya terasa terlalu berat untuk sekadar menatap Ryeowook.

"Tadi siang ada surat untukmu." sebuah amplop coklat besar Ryeowook lemparkan ke perut Sungmin. Membuat _namja_ itu mau tidak mau membuka matanya. "Sepertinya itu dari sebuah perusahaan. Apa _hyung_ mengirimkan surat lamaran pekerjaan?" Ryeowook meringsut di sebelah Sungmin yang saat ini duduk dan tengah membuka amplop itu.

Mata bundar mereka langsung mengerjap tidak percaya ketika telah membuka dan membaca isi dari surat itu. Dengan tulisan besar dan dicetak tebal, tertulis bahwa Sungmin diterima bekerja. Bukan sebuah perusahaan besar memang, hanya sebuah gerai pakaian yang berada di tempat perbelajaan yang cukup besar. Secara pribadi, Sungmin tidak suka bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar. Dia lebih suka bekerja sebagai petugas penjaga toko. Hal itu bukan karena dia bodoh atau tidak mampu. Alasannya sederhana, dia tidak suka hanya duduk diam menghadap komputer dan tumpukan kertas serta data-data. Dia lebih suka bekerja sebagai penjaga toko atau pelayan yang dengan bebas dapat menikmati pemandangan lalulalang orang. Lebih santai dan menyenangkan.

"Kau diterima _hyung_." ujar Ryeowook.

"_Ne_ Wookie. Aku mulai bekerja hari Sabtu besok." Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Apa Eomma akan mengizinkanku bekerja sebagai penjaga toko Wookie? Aku takut untuk memberitahukan ini padanya. Ini bukan sebuah pekerjaan bagus yang membanggakan." Sungmin berubah merengut. Dia sadar betul ini bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang dapat orang tua mereka banggakan.

"Eomma pasti akan mengizinkan. Percayalah padaku. Dia tahu betul seperti apa dirimu. Eomma pasti mengerti kalau _hyung_ tidak suka pekerjaan yang terlalu kaku dan membosankan seperti menjadi sebuah pegawai perusahaan besar."

"Benarkah?"

"Huum. Eomma pasti mengerti." Ryeowook tersenyum menyemangati Sungmin. _Namja_ itu sudah beralih ke kasurnya sendiri dan meraih sebuah buku tebal lalu membacanya.

"Kau masih suka membaca hal seperti itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ini sangat mengasikkan _hyung_."

"Tapi jangan terlalu mempercayainya. Vampire itu tidak nyata Wookie. Mereka hanya hidup di negeri khayalan para penulis itu." Sungmin mencibir.

"Biarkan saja. Aku yakin mereka ada. Yah meskipun sangat sulit untuk menemukannya. Kau tahu _hyung_, aku pernah bertemu sosok yang sangat mirip dengan penggambaran sosok vampire dalam buku-buku yang pernah aku baca. Dia memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, dengan bola mata yang tajam dan—"

"Taring yang panjangnya serta berlumuran darah. " Sungmin memotong kalimat Ryeowook. "Itu sangat konyol."

"Kau memang tidak asik _hyung_! Kau selalu saja meledekku. Dasar maniak warna pink!" Ryeowook marah, dia menutup bukunya dan segera membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai ke kepalanya. Malas sekali dia meladeni _hyung_nya itu. Sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aish! Dasar pemarah." Sungmin mencibir. "Kau memang terlalu berlebihan dengan semua imajinasimu yang aneh itu. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu. Bahkan mereka tidak hidup."

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau benar-benar menemui mereka. Jangan minta bantuanku jika kau akhirnya terjebak dalam dunia yang kau sebut aneh dan konyol itu." ucap Ryeowook masih dengan membungkus tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

"Tidak akan. Bahkan membayangkan mereka ada saja rasanya terlalu menggelikan. Apalagi sampai aku terjebak di dalamnya. Mustahil."

~~Kyu3Min~~

"Kau tidak berniat mencari pekerjaan Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang sedang berbaring santai di sofa. Hari ini Minggu dan dokter tampan itu mengambil jatah liburnya hari ini.

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun yang sudah menemukan kesibukan baru tampak tidak menatap Donghae sama sekali. Matanya fokus pada satu benda hitam yang telah menyita perhatiaannya dua hari ini.

"Kau butuh uang tuan penerus raja. Kau tidak akan terus-terusan hidup dari uluran tanganku."

"Kau keberatan untuk membiayai hidupku?" Kyuhyun memandang tajam Donghae kali ini. Sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau juga harus memiliki uang sendiri untuk hidupmu. Oke, uangku memang banyak dan rasanya tidak akan habis jika kugunakan untuk membiayaimu juga. Tapi yah, mungkin kau juga perlu sebuah kedok untuk kehidupan 'normal'mu."

"Entahlah, mungkin minggu depan aku akan mencari pekerjaan seperti yang kau katakan."

"Minggu depan berarti dua hari lagi. Ingat, sekarang sudah hari Jumat."

"Oke, dua hari lagi." katanya yang sudah kembali larut pada benda hitam yang digenggamnya.

"Pekerjaan macam apa yang akan kau cari?" Donghae bertanya lagi.

"Entah."

"Keahlianmu?"

"Entah."

"Aish! Cho, bisakah kau letakkan PSP itu dan berbicara serius denganku? Aku hanya berusaha membantumu untuk menjalani hidup 'normal'mu kawan. Kau masih bisa memainkan game itu nanti setelah kita selesai." Donghae mulai jengah dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya dan lebih fokus pada PSP yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu.

"Baiklah kawan." Kyuhyun mengalah dan meletakkan barang kesayangan barunya itu di meja lalu beralih menatap Donghae. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tuan dokter?"

Donghae membuang nafas panjang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat keras kepala dan sedikit kekanakan.

"Bakat apa yang kau punya? Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan. Banyak pasienku yang dapat aku mintai bantuannya untuk mempermudah kau mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Bakat? Apakah membaca pikiran juga termasuk?" Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Donghae kali ini. Karena jujur, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bakat apa yang dia punya.

"Selain itu?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Tampak sedikit berpikir mengenai bakatnya. "Ah! Aku tahu. Aku dapat menghisap darah seorang manusia dalam waktu 2 detik. Belum ada vampire yang bisa melakukan hal itu." ucapnya santai dengan mata berbinar.

"Matilah kau Cho. Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, maka segeralah kau menghadap Scribe Virgin. Ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang aku kira."

"Kau tahu, di Paris aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya diam di kastil dan segala hal yang aku butuhkan, semuanya diurus oleh para _doggen_. Aku hanya diam duduk dan semua sudah siap di depan mataku."

"Sekarang berbeda Kyu. Kau butuh uang dan kau juga butuh status 'normal' sebagai 'manusia'. Baiklah, mungkin menjadi penjaga toko atau pelayan di sebuah kafe bisa dijadikan sebuah permulaan. Apa kau mau?"

"Pelayan kafe? Hanya melayani pembeli saja kan? Sepertinya tidaklah rumit."

"Kau hanya perlu menanyai pesanan pengunjung lalu mengantar pesanan mereka ke meja mereka."

"Semudah itu?"

"Tentu. Mungkin kau bisa berjalan-jalan dan mencoba mengamati seperti apa profesi itu. Setelah kau sudah siap, aku akan menghubungi salah satu kenalanku yang memiliki sebuah kafe. Kau bisa bekerja di sana nanti."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan berjalan-jalan dan mulai mempelajarinya. Haaah… ternyata menjadi vampire di sini tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Terlalu rumit." gumam Kyuhyun seraya kembali fokus pada PSPnya. Sementara Donghae hanya menggeleng menanggapinya.

Sudah dua minggu dia hidup dengan Kyuhyun, dan menurutnya Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang seperti dia bayangkan. Bukan sosok penerus raja yang berwibawa. Kyuhyun ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda umur pertengahan yang manja, keras kepala dan sedikit usil. Donghae sangat ingat waktu dimana dia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membeli sebuah ponsel baru untuk mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat PSP yang saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dia merengek dan terus memaksa Donghae untuk membelikannya. Yah, ternyata lama berdiam diri di dalam kastil membuat sifat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sangat manja dan kekanakan itu terkubur. Dan saat ini, saat dia telah bebas dan hidup di tengah kota yang modern, sifat itu muncul dan cukup membuat Donghae kewalahan. Belum lagi kebiasaan jahilnya yang suka menggodanya. Kemampuan Kyuhyun yang dapat membaca pikiran sedikit banyak membuat Donghae sebal. Dia selalu saja menjadikan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sebagai bahannya untuk meledek Donghae. Yah, sepertinya hidup dokter itu akan berubah mulai saat ini.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Sungmin memandang puas pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelan jeans dan kaos merah dengan logo toko tempatnya bekerja tampak sangat pas membalut tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan topi warna senada yang membuatnya tanpak lebih tampan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bekerja. Sebisa mungkin dia akan melakukan yang terbaik hari ini. Dengan berbekal doa dan restu dari orang tua, dia merantau ke kota.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah selesai bersiap? Aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk memasang manekin ini." teriak salah satu rekan kerjanya yang baru.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera datang." setelah kembali memanut diri di cermin, Sungmin segera melangkah keluar ruang ganti.

Toko tempatnya bekerja cukup besar. Banyak baju-baju keren yang dijual di sini. Sungmin jadi bertekat akan menggunakan separuh gaji pertamanya untuk berbelanja di sini. Karena jujur, banyak sekali baju bagus yang dia inginkan.

"Setelah ini, kau tolong pasang tulisan ini di kaca depan ya." teriak salah seorang rekan yang lain. Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh sebagai respon.

Tidak heran kalau dia akan banyak sekali pekerjaan hari ini. Ini adalah hari pertama dia bekerja, jadi tidak heran jika akan banyak sekali tugas untuknya. Bukan bertujuan untuk menindas karyawan baru. Hanya sebagai pembelajaran supaya Sungmin tahu semua job yang ada di toko ini.

Pusat perbelanjaan sudah mulai ramai saat Sungmin memasang sebuah poster promosi di kaca depan toko. Matanya berbinar senang ketika menyaksikan lalulalang orang. _Namja_ itu benar-benar bertekat akan melakukan yang terbaik hari ini.

"Selamat datang." sapanya ketika seorang pelanggan masuk. Pelanggan pertamanya! Teriaknya dalam hati.

Dengan ramah Sungmin berusaha melayani pelanggan pertamanya itu. Menemaninya berkeliling dan memberikan saran-saran saat pelanggan tersebut meminta pendapatnya.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, dan jangan lupa untuk datang kembali." katanya melepas kepergian pelanggan pertamanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini Sungmin-ah." seorang _yeoja_ dengan baju seperti Sungmin tampak berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Ne _noona_. Aku sangat senang bisa bekerja di sini. Melayani orang dan melihat ekspresi mereka saat menemukan pakaian bagus adalah yang terbaik."

"Kau pekerja pertama yang benar-benar sangat senang di hari pertama bekerja. Kebanyakan dari mereka memasang wajah tegang ataupun enggan ketika pertama kali bekerja. Namun kau berbeda. Kau tampak sangat bahagia." ucap _yeoja_ itu lagi. "Dan kau juga tampan serta manis." lanjutnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Sungmin yang merasa dipuji hanya diam sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Kyuhyun menyenderkan bahunya di tembok. Matanya tajam mengamati sosok yang berada jauh darinya. Dengan senyum manis dan aroma yang menggairahkan, sosok itu telah berhasil merebut perhatiannya beberapa hari. Yah tentu saja sebelum _namja_ tinggi itu menemukan sosok baru yang dia sebut PSP. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja fokus utama yang lebih sering menginfasi ruang pikir Kyuhyun adalah sosok itu.

"Mungkin sedikit memberikan salam untuknya bukanlah masalah." gumamnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Sepatu boot berat yang dipakainya terasa lebih ringan kali ini.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Sungmin kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya saat dirasanya ada pelanggan lain yang masuk ke tokonya.

"Selamat da…" kalimatnya terpotong secara otomatis saat manik matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja masuk ke tokonya.

"Kenapa berhenti mengucapkan selamat datang padaku _nalla_?" sahut sosok tinggi yang baru saja masuk itu. Matanya bersinar cerah dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan indah yang sangat menawan.

"Kau!" Sungmin mendadak cemberut. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah sosok asing yang telah berani mencuri ice creamnya dan membuatnya leleh. Sosok asing yang menariknya dari antrian dan membuatnya diam membeku untuk beberapa menit.

"Sudah mengingatku _nalla_? Apa sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan diri saat ini?" ucap sosok itu lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih menawan.

"Aku harus membuat perhitungan denganmu tuan asing." Sungmin melotot sebal.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kyuhyun." kata sosok tinggi yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. "Siapa namamu _nalla_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kali ini telah berani mencolek dagu Sungmin. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggubris reaksi sebal dari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau bilang. Kau orang jahat yang sudah mencuri ice creamku dan membuatnya meleleh."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat kemarahan Sungmin yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut. Dengan santai dia melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Melihat-lihat setiap sudut toko itu. Beberapa kali dia berhenti saat matanya menatap sebuah baju yang menurutnya bagus. Sementara Sungmin, dia masih setia mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebalnya. Rupanya _namja_ yang kelewat imut itu masih ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh aku mencoba baju ini? Sepertinya ini cocok denganku." Kyuhyun berhenti dan menunjukkan sebuah kaos merah gelap kepada Sungmin.

"Kami melarang pengunjung mencoba baju yang berbahan kaos tuan." meskipun sebal dan marah, Sungmin tetap melayani Kyuhyun dengan adil. Sama seperti saat dia melayani pelanggan yang lain.

"Kalau dengan baju kemeja ini?" kali Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kemeja warna pink polos yang tampak sangat manis—di mata Sungmin.

"Itu bisa. Kau bisa mencobanya di sana." dengan enggan, Sungmin menunjuk ke arah deretan bilik ruang ganti.

"Baiklah, mari kita mencobanya." tanpa peduli dengan respon Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ruang ganti. Masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti yang sempit. Bahkan saat ini rasanya sangat sulit untuk mereka berdua bergerak.

"Cobalah ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan kemeja pink yang tadi dia bawa.

"_Shireo_!" Sungmin melengos. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menghajar _namja_ kurang ajar ini.

"Kau pasti tampak sangat manis jika memakai baju ini. Ayo cobalah. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Kyuhyun kembali berujar lembut. Sungguh, _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak tersulut emosi meskipun Sungmin berlaku sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka hal seperti itu. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri jika aku mau."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa mundur dan semakin terhimpit ke tembok penyekat ruang ganti.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dipandanginya mata kelam yang indah milik Sungmin. Dan sungguh, itu adalah manik mata paling indah yang pernah dia temui. Saat ini Sungmin benar-benar tidak dapat berkutik. Pergerakannya telah terkunci total dengan dinding dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Samar, Sungmin menangkap ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu…" kalimat Sungmin seakan tertahan dan tidak bisa keluar. Matanya menatap fokus pada satu titik di bagian wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Iya _nalla_?" Kyuhyun berucap santai. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Bingo! Tepat seperti dugaannya. Sungmin telah menangkap taringnya yang secara tidak sengaja memanjang karena dirinya yang terlalu larut dalam pesona Sungmin. Sungguh! Jika bisa jujur, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bergairah saat ini. Gairah untuk menikamti darah dan tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau…" lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa sangat susah untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya _nalla_?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, namun dengan taring 'normal'. Tidak memanjang seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tangan besar Kyuhyun mulai mengelus tiap inci kulit wajah Sungmin yang sialnya terasa sangat halus.

"Permisi… apa ada orang di dalam?" sebuah teriakan dari arah luar menghentikan ulah nekad Kyuhyun dan menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"Kau beruntung kali ini _nalla_." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan santai, _namja_ itu keluar dari ruang ganti. "Maaf, di dalam masih ada temanku yang hendak mencoba baju. Kau bisa gunakan bilik yang lain." kata Kyuhyun pada sosok _yeoja_ yang membawa beberapa potong pakaian yang hendak dia coba.

"Ah, benarkah. Baiklah aku akan mencari bilik lain." katanya lalu segera pergi.

"Cepat coba baju itu dan aku tunggu di kasir Sungmin-sshi." teriak Kyuhyun dari luar bilik ganti.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia baru sadar kalau baju kemeja yang tadi Kyuhyun pilih masih berada di genggaman tangannya. Dengan kesadaran yang telah kembali seutuhnya, Sungmin mengumpat kecil pada baju tak berdosa itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari bilik, Sungmin sedikit memanut diri di kaca. Pria yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu telah membuatnya berantakan.

"Sungmin-ah!" sebuah suara memanggil Sungmin dari arah meja kasir. Ada Kyuhyun di sana. "Kau membawa baju pesanan tuan ini?" tanyanya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Menunggu Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini membuka suaranya.

"Katanya kau yang menanganinya dan yang membawa baju yang dia pilih."

"Ini?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak. Pria tampan dan tinggi itu hanya tersenyum. Tanpa anggukan atau berkata 'ya'. "Apakah ini pesanannya?" merasa tidak direspon, Sungmin beralih kepada temannya.

"Entah. Bukankah kau yang menangani itu? Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?"

"Apakah kau jadi membeli baju ini tuan?" Sungmin bersikap manis kali ini. Hanya supaya dia terlihat baik di depan temannya.

"Ya, jika kau memang suka baju itu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan membelikan kau baju itu jika kau suka?"

Sungmin menggeram marah. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mempermalukannya di depan teman kerjanya. Bahkan dia belum genap 1 hari bekerja.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah?" ganti temannya yang saat ini bertanya.

Sungmin gusar. Sejujurnya, dia sangat suka kemeja itu. Warnanya adalah warna favoritnya dan modelnya juga lucu. Ah, tapi menerima pemberian Kyuhyun sama saja dengan memaafkan tingkah kurang ajar Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Aku tidak suka. Jadi sepertinya tuan ini tidak jadi membelinya. Bukan begitu tuan?" Sungmin memasang senyum—palsu—ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku jadi membeli baju ini. Bungkus dan berikan pada Sungmin. Aku tahu kalau dia sebenarnya menyukai baju itu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sungmin hanya diam seolah tubuhnya membeku. Persis ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di kafe waktu itu.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda tuan. Jangan lupa datang lagi." salam itu mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun keluar dari toko. Dan ya, Sungmin masih membeku di tempat.

"Sungmin-ah, ini bajumu. Aku tidak menyangka kau punya teman setampan itu. Dia sangat mempesona. Kapan-kapan kau bisa kenalkan dia kepadaku." Sungmin memandang jengah ke arah rekan kerjanya yang telah membungkus rapi kemeja pink yang Kyuhyun pilih.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Ryeowook yang sedang asik dengan buku novel fantasinya mendadak terlonjak kaget saat Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan duduk di sampingnya. Jujur, Ryeowook masih sedikit sebal dengan _hyung_nya itu.

"Apa gigi taringnya memang sangat panjang?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Membuat Ryeowook menutup bukunya dan beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Hah?" Ryeowook heran. Alisnya mengkerut lucu.

"Apakah semua vampire yang ada di dalam buku-buku itu memiliki gigi taring yang sangat panjang? Maksudku, apakah panjangnya melebihi bibir bawahmu? Sehingga kau akan sulit menutup bibirmu rapat?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Bukankah _hyung_ sama sekali tidak perduli dan bahkan mengolokku aneh?"

"Ayolah, kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya saja Wookie-ah. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kali ini." Sungmin sedikit mendecak tak sabar. Dia benar-benar butuh jawaban dan adik manisnya itu hanya mengulur-ngulur waktu saja.

"Iya. Gigi taring mereka memang panjang. Lebih panjang dari apa yang kau katakan tadi. Bahkan beberapa ada sampai menyentuh dagunya. Memangnya kenapa _hyung_ tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja bertemu dengan vampire?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menahan sedikit tawa yang hendak keluar.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya." Sungmin menerawang sebentar. Pikirannya beralih kepada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. "Apakah mereka selalu memiliki wajah yang tampan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Beberapa memang sangat tampan. Kulit mereka pucat dan terasa dingin. Bola matanya indah dan akan berubah semerah darah ketika lapar dan marah. Memangnya ada apa sih _hyung_? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika alasanmu bertanya seperti ini hanya karena iseng. Pasti ada alasan yang lebih tepat. Ayo jujur!" Ryeowook sedikit mengguncang bahu Sungmin yang masih duduk diam di sampingnya. _Namja_ pendek itu benar-benar yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh _hyung_nya.

"Mereka kebal terhadap matahari ya? Sepengetahuanku, mereka tidak tahan matahari dan hanya bisa berkeliaran pada malam hari saja."

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya sebelum kau katakan alasan sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini? Padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau kau membenci hal-hal imajinatif sejenis ini." Ryeowook masih saja mendesak Sungmin untuk jujur.

"Sebebarnya…" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Tampak berpikir apakah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

~~Kyu3Min~~

"Jadi, kau merupakan keturunan murni sejak dilahirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok tampan yang masih dibalut kemeja putih panjang itu. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah atap gedung kosong saat ini.

"Ya. Aku dilahirkan dari dua darah vampire. Rasanya sangat aneh saat mengetahui kalau aku berbeda. Apalagi setelah masa transisi itu datang. Ah… duniku terasa hancur kala itu. Aku harus menghentikan semua aktifitasku sebagai 'anak manusia' dan mulai mempelajari bagaimana cara menjadi seorang vampire dewasa." Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berusaha sedikit mengurangi beban yang mendadak kembali datang dalam dirinya. "Lalu kau?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang masih saja setia berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

"Aku baru berubah saat usiaku 25 tahun. Sama sepertimu, saat itu adalah yang terberat dalam hidupku. Ibuku meninggal saat itu dan dia mengatakan sebuah berita besar yang sukses membuatku bingung. Dia mengatakan kalau ayah kandungku adalah seorang vampire berdarah murni yang tidak sengaja dia temui saat berada di Paris. Saat itu aku menangis. Membayangkan makhluk itu ada saja rasanya tidak pernah aku lakukan sepanjang aku hidup saat itu. Namun, kenyataan itu terasa menamparku keras dan menyadarkanku." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Kaki mereka sekarang berayun bebas di pinggir tembok tempat mereka duduk.

Donghae diam. Menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu, aku hanya dibekali sebuah foto lusuh. Wajah seorang pria berdarah Perancis dengan mata biru yang sangat menawan. Dia sangat tampan, maka aku tidak heran jika ibuku terpikat dan akhirnya mereka bersama. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya aku lahir. Darahku adalah darah campuran kala itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak hidup dalam didikan dunia vampire, maka tidak heran jika akhirnya darah itu melemah dan lebih didominasi darah manusia—darah ibuku. Entah bagaiman acaranya, tiba-tiba aku kembali tersadar dari keterpurukan dan menemukan diriku berada di sebuat kastil tua. Kau tau, saat itu mereka—sosok-sosok yang aku curigai sebagai vampire memaksaku melakukan proses regresi. Tidak menyakitkan memang, namun rasanya kau seolah kehilangan dirimu. Dari proses regresi itu, akhirnya mereka semua yakin kalau aku adalah keturunan dari raja. Ayah kandungku." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda. Rasanya sudah terlalu banyak dia bicara saat itu.

"Proses regresi? Rasanya aku baru mendengarnya." Donghae bergumam. Sama sekali tidak berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan menjelaskannya. Namun, keturunan raja itu memiliki pendengaran, penglihatan dan perasaan yang lebih peka dan sensitive.

"Proses menemukan asal usul lewat alam bawah sadar. Usaha untuk mengetahui masalaluku dan orang-orang yang telah terlibat dalam masalaluku. Bukan hanya dalam jangkauan orang tuaku saja. Namun bisa sampai beberapa generasi sebelum dirimu dan orang tuamu. Maka dari sanalah mereka menemukan fakta bahwa aku adalah salah satu anak raja. Keturuan darah murninya." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "Lalu setelah itu mereka merubahku."

Lama keheningan tercipta diantara kedua _namja_ itu. Mereka seolah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya semilir angin yang menemani malam panjang mereka. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk beranjak dari atap gedung tua itu. Bahkan untuk berburu sekalipun. Diam-diam, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menengadah menatap lagit. Masih banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Namun, mengingat siapa Kyuhyun membuatnya terpaksa menahannya dan menunggu _namja_ itu menceritakan sendiri kepadanya.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Hari kedua bekerja. Sungmin masih tetap saja pada kondisi semangat yang membara. Dia masih saja setia tersenyum ramah kepada pengunjung dan berlari kesana kemari untuk melayani para calon pembeli. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa lelah dalam kamus kehidupannya.

"Apakah dia pegawai baru?" seorang pegawai perempuan yang memang baru kembali dari masa cutinya menatap ke arah Sungmin yang tengah sibuk melayani pembeli.

"Yup, namanya Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa menyapanya jika mau. Dia anak yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Aku rasa cocok dengan sifatmu yang juga hyperaktif itu."

_Yeoja_ dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan poni itu tampak tersenyum sebentar sebelum menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Annyeong_, apa kau pegawai baru di sini?" sapanya ramah.

Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang memasang baju pada boneka manekin lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Perkenalkan, aku Song Hyemin. Kau?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Mohon bantuannya ya _sunbae_." Sungmin kembali membungkuk.

"Oke oke. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku _sunbae_ begitu. Membuatku malu saja. Kau tahu, jika ditanya siapa sosok yang paling sering membuat onar di sini, maka mereka semua akan meneriakkan namaku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu." Hyemin tertawa sendiri mengingat keteledorannya yang terbilang kelewat sering.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku baru melihatmu hari ini?"

"Ah, aku beru kembali dari cuti melahirkan. Sudah hampir setahun aku cuti dan bos sama sekali tidak marah. Betapa beruntungnya aku hehehehe…"

Sungmin ikut tertawa melihat Hyemin. Yah, setidaknya sosok Hyemin adalah sebuah gambaran kakak perempuan yang menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

"Hyemin _noona_! Tolong layani pelanggan yang baru masuk itu." sebuah suara menghentikan tawa kecil Hyemin yang masih asik bercerita dengan Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Hyemin menatap ke arah pelanggan yang memang baru saja masuk. "Tampan." gumamnya lalu segera berlari menghampirinya.

Sementara Sungmin kembali pada kesibukannya memasang baju pada boneka manekin. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja masuk itu. Padahal biasanya dia akan menyempatkan melempar senyum kepada semua pengunjung yang masuk.

"Bisakah aku membeli baju yang barusan kau pasang di boneka itu?" sebuah suara menyentak Sungmin dari belakang.

Seorang _namja_ tampang dengan kacamata full frame. Kemeja biru laut dan sebuah jas putih tampak sangat cocok membalut tubuhnya.

"Ah, anda bisa melihat di rak gantungan itu tuan. Kami memiliki baju sejenis ini yang lain di sana. Anda bisa memilhnya dari sana." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah rak gantungan yang dia maksud.

"Ah, benarkah. Terimakasih banyak." pria itu sudah membalikkan badannya hendak melangkah. Namun sepertinya niatnya urung. "Bisa kau menemaniku?" katanya lagi.

Sebagai seorang penjaga toko yang baik maka Sungmin dengan senang hati menemani pria tampan itu berkeliling toko. Mereka beberapa kali saling bertukar pendapat mengenai sebuah baju yang menurut mereka bagus. Yah, setidaknya pria ini tidak semenjengkelkan Kyuhyun, batin Sungmin.

"Aku ingin membelikan sebuah baju untuk temanku. Bisa kau membantuku memilih? Dia sedikit kuno dan kurang mengikuti mode." Pria itu berujar santai sembari memilih-milih baju yang tergantung.

"Hmm jika memang bisa, saya akan membantu anda tuan."

"Baiklah, temanku itu punya tubuh yang tinggi. Lebih tinggi dariku. Mungkin sekitar 185cm. Kulitnya sangat putih dan sedikit pucat. Entah gaya seperti apa yang cocok dengannya. Yah, dia sedikit jahil dan dingin. Mungkin kau bisa mencarikan style yang cocok untuknya."

Sungmin mencerna baik-baik perkataan pelanggannya itu. Berusaha memilihkan baju yang sekiraya cocok untuk teman yang pelanggannya maksud. Pilihannya jatuh pada baju kaos putih dengan aksen biru pada gambarnya dan sebuah kemeja bahan jeans.

"Ini?" Sungmin menunjukkan baju yang dia pilih.

"Sepertinya akan sangat cocok dengannya. Dia hanya mempunyai beberapa potong kaos dan setelan kemeja kain polos yang membosankan." pria tersebut tersenyum melihat pilihan Sungmin.

"Mungkin jaket ini bisa jadi pilihan perpaduan yang lain. Kau tahu tuan, aku sangat suka melihat orang yang memakai kaos dengan jaket. Terkesan santai dan menarik." Sungmin menyodorkan sepotong jaket dengan warna merah terang pada pria palanggannya itu. "Kau bisa menjadikan jaket ini sebagai alternative pilihan yang lain."

"Baiklah, bungkus semuanya. Aku beli kaos, kemeja dan jaketnya." katanya santai seraya melangkah menuju kasir.

Sementara Sungmin hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti menuju meja kasir. Namun, belum sempat baju-baju yang telah dipilih tadi dia letakkan di meja kasir, pria itu sudah kembali memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Sebelum semua itu dibungkus, aku mau kau mencobanya dulu Sungmin-sshi."

Sungmin kembali mengerjap bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memastikan saja apakah itu akan cocok atau tidak. Aku rasa kau bisa dijadikan patokan. _Kajja_, kita coba bajunya." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin, pria itu sudah menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menuju ruang ganti. "Aku minta kau lepaskan seragammu itu sebelum kau mencobanya. Aku mau baju itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tubuhmu. Ini perintah." pesannya sebelum mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk ke dalam bilik.

Sungmin benar-benar heran kali ini. Sudah cukup dia dibuat bingung oleh pelanggannya yang bernama Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang muncul lagi sosok lain yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya dari pemuda itu. Oke, setidaknya pria ini masih bersikap ramah dan baik padanya. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin menanggalkan pakaian kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang tadi telah dipilih. Ukurannya memang kebesaran, mengingat kalau pelanggannya itu memang memilih ukuran yang besar.

Sungmin sedikit membuka pintu kamar ganti. Jujur, dia malu kalau harus keluar. Baju itu kebesaran dan membuatnya tampak sangat aneh dan menggelikan.

"Hmm… aku rasa ini akan cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Jaketnya? Kau tidak mencoba jaketnya juga?" melirik jaket merah terang yang masih tergantung.

Tanpa melepas kemejanya, Sungmin juga memasang jaket itu di tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar tampak seperti orang aneh saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku jadi membeli ini semua. Kau bisa lepaskan sekarang dan bawa ke meja kasir." lagi-lagi, pria itu berucap santai seraya melenggang pergi menuju meja kasir. Meninggalkan _namja_ manis yang masih saja setia dengan kerjapan matanya yang lucu itu.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat ada sebuah tas belanjaan di atas meja makan. Itu bukan kemasan makanan atau bahan makanan. Seperti lebel sebuah toko. _Namja_ itu baru saja pulang dari acara perburuannya. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak meminum darah seorang gadis muda. Dan saat mewujud di balkon apartement, matanya menangkap keberadaan sebuah tas belanjaan itu. Donghae pasti belum pulang saat ini. Dokter muda itu sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya kalau dia akan bermalam di rumah sakit hari ini. Ada operasi katanya.

Di samping tas itu ada sebuah memo kecil. Kyuhyun bisa menebak kalau itu adalah tulisan tangan Donghae. Selama hidup, dia belum pernah menemukan ada tulisan tangan yang lebih jelek lagi dari tulisan Donghae.

'Aku membelikanmu beberapa potong baju. Coba dan pakailah. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya.' Tulis Donghae di dalam memonya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur masuk ke dalam tas. Merogoh isinya dan mengeluarkannya. Senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya yang lebih merah karena barusan tersiram darah segar.

"Dasar aneh." gumamnya saat melihat isi tas itu.

Sepotong kaos dan kemeja bahan jeans serta jaket merah terang. Kyuhyun baru saja hendak memakai baju itu saat tidak sengaja dia mencium aroma yang sangat dia kenal. Aroma manis dan menggairahkan yang akhir-akhir ini menggangu hidupnya. Kyuhyum memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang melekat pada tiga potong baju yang Donghae belikan.

"Lee Sungmin." gumamnya masih dengan mata terpejam. "Tidak salah lagi. Ini aroma tubuh Sungmin. Rupanya bocah itu sudah mengetahui siapa yang aku ceritakan padanya waktu itu. Oke, kau memang cerdas Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae bisa secepat ini mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah membuat Kyuhyun tertarik.

"_Yeoboseo_." sahut suara dari seberang sambungan telefon.

"Kau benar-benar licik tuan dokter." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahahahaa. Kau sudah melihatnya? Aku yakin kau pasti suka hadiah dariku kan?" suara Donghae terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukan siapa orangnya. Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu bekerja. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menghubungi pemilik toko itu dan memecat Lee Sungmin."

"Hm?" dari nada suaranya, Donghae jelas bingung. Apa urusannya dia dan Lee Sungmin? Kenapa sampai Kyuhyun memintanya mengusahakan agar Sungmin dipecat?

"Akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mendekatinya jika dia bekerja di kafe. Kau usahakan dia dipecat dan pindahkan dia di sebuah kafe milik kenalanmu."

"Hei, aku ini dokter tuan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Itu sama sekali bukan bidangku."

"Aish! Kau tidak asik sama sekali. Baiklah, akan aku buat dia dipecat, lalu sisanya aku minta kau yang mengurusnya. Masukkan dia di kafe milik kenalanmu. Oke?"

"Haaah…. Baiklah tuan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak." Donghae akhirnya menyerah. Bagaimanapun dia hendak menolak, tetap saja Kyuhyun yang akan menang. Ingat, Kyuhyun adalah yang lebih kuat dan berkuasa di sini.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Pagi ini terasa sangat menyebalkan bagi sosok Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ dengan surai hitam berponi itu begitu membenci hari ini. Tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, bosnya tiba-tiba memecatnya. Oke, tidak benar-benar memecat memang. Pemilik toko yang baru 3minggu menjadi bos Sungmin itu mengatakan kalau Sungmin akan dipindahkan ke sebuah kafe milik seorang kenalannya. Alasannya, kenalannya itu sedang membutuhkan seorang pegawai, dan menurutnya Sungmin adalah sosok yang tepat. Oke, ini memang bukan hal yang begitu memusingkan bagi Sungmin. Toh, dia tetap mendapatkan pekerjaan meskipun di tempat yang berbeda. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menjadi pengangguran dan sibuk mencari tempat kerja yang lain. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat mengesalkan.

"_Noona_, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sore ini aku sudah harus mulai masuk di tempat kerja baruku itu. Kau tahu, aku lebih sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini dibanding pelayan kafe." Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kasir. Saat ini dia sedang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Hyemin—sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak bisa banyak membantu Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya seorang pegawai payah di sini. Itu berarti aku tidak bisa merubah keputusan bos kita." Hyemin hanya mengelus lembut surai hitam Sungmin.

"Hahhh padahal seingatku aku tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun selama bekerja." Sungmin kembali menggerutu.

Oke, _namja_ itu sudah sangat pasrah dan putus asa. Sudah cukup rasanya dia merengek kepada bosnya supaya bukan dia yang dipindahkan. Namun apadaya, keputusan itu sudah bulat. Kalian pasti sudah menerka-nerka, siapa sebenarnya dalang dari semua drama melankolis ini. Yup! Sosok tinggi tampan dengan kulit putih pucat itu pelakunya. Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia sudah mengusahakan agar Sungmin dikeluarkan dari tempat ini. Dengan sedikit tipudaya, akhirnya rencana pemecatan itu berhasil dilakukan. Beruntunglah Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kenalan seorang dokter muda yang ternyata sangat popular. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika nama Donghae bisa sebegitu hebatnya. Ternyata popularitas Donghae sangat patut untuk diperhitungkan.

~~Kyu3Min~~

Sungmin menatap jengah pada sebuah bangunan kafe di pinggir jalan. Kafe itu cukup besar dengan ornament klasik yang sangat kental. Dari luar, Sungmin bisa menatap ke semua penjuru kafe lewat jendela kaca besar yang dipasang di depan kafe. Hampir semua mejanya terisi penuh. Itu artinya, kafe itu sudah sangat terkenal. Terbukti dari banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Dengan langkah malas, pemuda dengan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan itu masuk ke dalam. Yah, ini adalah tempat bekerjanya yang baru. Sesuai pesan dari bosnya, sore ini dia harus datang kesini. Bukan untuk langsung bekerja, hanya untuk menghadap pada pemilik kafe dan sedikit perkenalan mengenai pekerjaan barunya ini.

"_Annyeong_, bisa saya bertemu dengan pemilik kafe ini?" Sungmin berkata pada salah satu pelayan kafe.

"Apa sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Katakan saja Lee Sungmin utusan tuan Kang."

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar. Akan saya katakana pada beliau." sedetik kemudian, pelayan itu pergi menghilang di balik pintu yang bertulisakan 'staff only'.

Sungmin kembali menikmati tiap sudut kafe. Sangat menarik dan bagus. Belum pernah sebelumnya Sungmin masuk ke sebuah kafe sebagus ini. Biasanya dia hanya menghabiskan waktu santainya dengan nongkrong di kedai kecil saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia nongkrong di tempat sebagus ini.

'Pyaaar!' suara gelas pecah terdengar di seluru penjuru kafe. Semua mata menatap pada arah sumber suara gaduh itu.

Sebuah gelas berisi green tea dingin tumpah dan pecah di lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin merasakan basah dan dingin pada punggungnya. Oke, ada seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman di bajunya serta membuat gelas itu pecah berhamburan di lantai. Sungmin sangat yakin ini bukan salahnya. Dia sudah berdiri di tepi dan yakin juga kalau keberadaanya tidak menghalangi langkah siapapun, termasuk pelayan kafe yang sibuk mondar mandir.

"Ah, maaf." pelayan yang tidak sengaja menabrak Sungmin itu membungkuk dalam. Benar-benar merasa bersalah nampaknya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Lain kali kau bisa hati-hati. Rasanya aku sudah berada di tepi dan tidak menghalangi langkahmu." Sungmin sibuk mengibaskan baju belakangnya yang basah. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap pelayan ceroboh itu.

"Apa perlu aku bantu membersihkan bajumu?" Sungmin merasaka sebuah tangan menyentuh baju belakangnya yang basah.

"Eh?" mata Sungmin sontak membulat kaget begitu bertemu pandang dengan sosok pelayan ceroboh itu. "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Sungmin mengerjap. Melupakan bajunya yang basah dan lengket.

"Aku bekerja _nalla_. Lalu kau? Kenapa begitu terkejut saat melihatku? Apakah aku terlihat sangat menyeramkan?" Sosok tinggi dengan balutan setelan seragam pelayan itu menyeringai.

"Aish! Habislah aku." gumam Sungmin. "Kau satu-satunya pusat kesialanku tuan jahil."

"Aku punya nama. Namaku cho Kyuhyun, bukan tuan jahil." Seringaian jelas tercetak di wajah tampan itu dan hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah.

Permainan benar-benar akan dimulai dari titik ini.

Surabaya, 11 Spetember 2013 (22.35 WIB)

To Be Continue~~~

* * *

woah~~~

akhirnya chapter 2 selesai dibuat juga.

Saya banyak sekali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua readers (entah itu yang nongol di kolom riview atau yang cuma jadi silent rider)

permaianan yang sebenarnya benar-benar akan dimulai di chapter depan ya. so, moment KyuMinnya baru akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.

chapter ini masih pengantar aja. kilas balik kisah masa lalu kyuhyun dan alur pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

saya janji ini tidak akan memakan banyak chapter. Cukup 4 atau 5 chapter saja. kalau terlalu panjang takutnya nanti cerintanya semakin tidak fokus dan melebar kemana-mana.

sebenarnya ini bukan real fict vampire. Fokus utama masih tetap kisah romansa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun saya sengaja mengambil background dunia vampire supaya cerita jadi semakin menarik. so, jangan heran dan kaget ya kalau unsur mengenai vampirenya tidak akan begitu kuat. Namun tetap akan terasa kok.

untuk Paijem ~

penerus raja memang harus berdarah murni. dan dalam beberapa kasus, darah murni tersebut sebenarnya ada, namun tertutup dan lama tenggelam. Seperti kasus pada Kyuhyun. Saya berani menulis demikian karena dalam novel vampire yang saya baca, kasus penerusnya sama persis dengan yang dialami Kyuhyun. perkawinan antara manusia dengan vampire. Namun akhirnya berubah 100% berdarah murni vampir setelah proses perubahan dilakukan.

untuk dessy KyuMin ~

vampire memang bisa meminum darah vampir yang lain. malah hal tersebut harus sering dilakukan jika tidak ingin mati lemas. biasanya satu vampir hanya meminum darah dari satu vampir saja. namun dalam kasus vampir yang belum memiliki pasangan dan seorang pengelana, mereka akan meminum darah semua vampir (tidak terbatas pada satu vampir saja). vampir yang darahnya dihisap juga tidak akan mati.

untuk winecouple 137 ~

thanks atas pembetulannya chingu...

serta big LOVE untuk semua readErs yang sudah mereview dan saya tidak bisa sebutkan satu-satu.

TETAP BERIKAN REVIEW UNTUK KELANJUTAN FICT INI ^0^

* * *

_****_**DAFTAR ISTILAH :**

_**- Doggen**_** : kelas pelayan dalam dunia vampire. **_**Doggen**_** memiliki tradisi konservatif dan kuno dalam melayani tuannya. Mematuhi cara berpakaian tertentu dan tingkah laku yang formal.**

******- Scribe Virgin : kekuatan mistis yang hidup di alam baka dan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan, yang dilakukan saat menciptakan vampire.**

******- __****Nalla**** : panggilan sayang yang berarti "tercinta".**


End file.
